The Aftermath
by jp92390
Summary: Fang & Light meet at an army recruitment camp, Fang gets kicked out unlawfully, so Light protests by quitting. Their relationship takes off from there :D Lousy summary I know, but read it, please? Rated M for some language and later chapter content.
1. Prologue

**So, where to begin with my little introduction.**

**This is the first piece of writing I've ever done. Seriously, first _ever._**

**But I've always dreamed of writing a story where the POV's switch between he main characters. I'll be sure to indicate who's POV I'm writing in at the beginning of each chapter, and I won't change it mid-chapter to prevent any confusion.**

**The title is referring to the aftermath of what happens at the camp, in this prologue. This story is not related to the storyline of the game (which I must say, I loved so much), just something I came up while insomnia took over.  
**

**With that, I hope you enjoy this, and thanks for taking your time to read it :D**

* * *

Prologue

[Lightning's POV]

Lightning had walked into the recruitment camp, ready to face anything that was coming. She couldn't help feeling guilty for leaving Serah, but she had Snow to protect her. As much as she hated to admit it, Snow was good at protecting Serah, and keeping her happy. Still, she couldn't bear the guilt of having walked out on Serah when she had announced their engagement, and decided to join the militia.

She felt she was fulfilling her duty as Serah's guardian, protecting her, while also helping the other citizens of Cocoon, although she particularly hated most people.

She checked into the reception desk, and presented her badge she had received in the mail after her acceptance into the camp. Her flawless resume had been examined over and over again, and finally after almost 3 months of waiting, received her congratulatory letter of acceptance and that badge.

"Mhm, Farron, Claire, you are?" The receptionist didn't look up from her papers, but merely continued to fill them out.

"Uhh, yes, ma'am." Lightning spoke firmly, although inside, she felt she could collapse at any moment. She didn't know why, she had never felt pressure like this before. She had been working for the past five years, serving as an undercover detective in some of the most dangerous cases the force had been called on, sometimes hiding merely a pistol as her only firearm.

The receptionist spoke again. "Mmm, quite the impressive resume you've got. I doubt you even need any training here, but sadly, it's mandatory if you want to join these ranks."

Lightning's mood lifted greatly. "Umm, thank you, ma'am. I'm flattered. "

The receptionist finally looked up from the papers she had been fiercely filling out, and handed them to Lightning. "Here you go, Ms. Farron. The army could definitely do with someone like you right now. Welcome aboard, I'm sure you'll have no trouble here." The receptionist gave Lightning an encouraging smile, and shooed her away quickly. Picking up her bags, Lightning had advanced towards the barracks to find herself a nice bunk. She had heard only fragments of the person who had been waiting behind her, as they had talked to the receptionist the same way she just had.

"Mmm, Oerba Yun Fang? Could you pronounce that for me?"

The woman who had been talking to the receptionist spoke swiftly. "Oerba. It sounds like 'Air-bah' Oerba Yun Fang."

"Ahh, I see, thank you. You have quite the accent, where are you from?"

"I'm from Gran Pulse."

She had spoken so strongly, Lightning thought the woman had to be fibbing. Gran Pulse? That world was destroyed. No one survived. So how could this woman have ended up on Cocoon?

The receptionist had clearly thought the same, Lightning had heard her pen drop. "Did you say Gran Pulse?"

"Yup. Gran Pulse. Fang of the Yun clan, from the village of Oerba."

Lightning couldn't stand to hear another word of this conversation, and carried herself onwards, towards her awaiting bunk, whichever it may be.

-ELAPSED TIME: APPROXIMATELY 6 MONTHS-

The time that had passed seemed so quick, Lightning had barely noticed how near the entry examination was. She was confident, though. She was placed third best out of all the new recruits that had come in. One thing that still bugged her though, was Fang.

Sure, her and Fang had become great friends over the six-month span, almost inseparable. They both possessed superior skill over most of the other recruits. Fang has placed first in the ranks, and therefore, there were several people who wanted her gone from the camp. But she still hadn't figured how Fang was even alive after Pulse's destruction.

The morning of the entry exam came quickly, and everyone in the camp was letting their concern show. Fang and Lightning were walking through the crowd, clearly showing that they were prepared for this. Most people casted angry looks at Fang, but she just shrugged them off.

"Ehh, I'm used to this kinda stuff. I get these looks every time some hears I'm from Pulse." Fang was retorting loudly, making sure everyone in earshot could hear her clearly. Lightning was merely walking, careful not to let her near-carelessness show too much. She didn't want the others to be envious and hateful of her as well, dealing with it for Fang was more than enough.

They had walked passed a group of recruits huddled close together, sniggering and cheering towards each other. Lightning had stopped walking, hoping Fang would halt as well.

"Light, what's up? Got somethin' on ya mind?" Fang could see the quizzical look on her face.

Umm, yeah, actually, I do. I was just wondering, if you don't mind me asking, how did you survive the war on Pulse?" Lightning felt she was invading Fang's space, but it had been bugging her too much. Fang let out a loud, confident chuckle.

"Ahh, I was wonderin' how long it was gonna take you to ask that. See, my mom had heard all the rumors of civil war and destruction and this and that. She packed up everything we owned and brought my sister Vanille, my cousin Amanda, and I to Cocoon when we were young. I was ten, I think, which would have made Vanille four, and Amanda seven. A few years ago, Mom passed away. It was my 20th birthday. Amanda was old enough to take care of herself, but I still had to care for Vanille who was barely fourteen then. Now they're the only family I've got left. Now, how's _that _for a story, eh?"

Fang began walking again. Lightning was satisfied enough with the story, and followed close behind her, catching up quickly. They neared the bunk house, eventually entering, and any joyous emotion that had been present disintegrated.

Fang's equipment was scattered. Her uniforms were torn, her first aid kit smashed, and her prized lance was in 6 or 7 pieces, scattered on the floor.

There was silence.

"Fang, I'm so sorry." It was all Lightning could muster up. Then it occurred to her. That group of huddled recruits, laughing and cheering. She had recognized them. They often taunted Fang, clearly jealous of her strength and skill. They had to have been the culprits. Lightning exploded.

'Those...damn...KIDS." Lightning stormed out, leaving Fang to pick up the broken remains of her weapon. She ran through the camp, trying to remember where they had been when passing those kids. Her search ended quickly, she had darted through the entire camp in almost ten minutes looking for them, but they were nowhere to be found.

She took herself back to the bunk house to find that Fang had left the room, and her sabotaged belongings piled neatly on her bad. She politely seated herself next to her companion's things, slightly rummaging through them and evaluating the damage. There was no way Fang would be able to compete today with her things like this. She could only hope that since Fang was ranked the highest throughout the entire camp, the commander would have a little bit of sympathy for her. She waited, for almost a half an hour, silently, waiting for Fang's return. She had almost dozed off out of boredom, when she finally heard her return.

"Fang?" She began her question, but Fang abruptly cut her off.

"Light, they're not lettin' me compete today. All this fuckin' hard work for nothin'." Fang angrily grabbed her things and thrust them into the suitcase she had thrown under her bed 6 months prior. "I'm leavin'. Goin' back home."

"Fang…you're not serious.." Lightning let her head fall.

"Light, they're not lettin' me stay. Don't have proof it was those fuckin' kids, so they can't be blamed. Just goin' home."

"But, Fang—I thought you left because—"

"I know, Light. I guess I'll have to go stay with Vanille." Fang sighed, as if trying to blow all the problems away. "How pathetic is that? I have to go stay with my_ little_ sister. " Her voice was sad now. "I'm such a fucking burden, it seems."

"Fang, you're not a burden. If you want, you can stay with me. I'm not going into the army without you, it's just not right." Lightning tried giving Fang an honest, reassuring smile. But it fell to be just an odd look.

"Light, I couldn't. I don't even have a job—"

"Fang, it doesn't matter. We'll find you a job. Honestly, I want you to stay with me. Being alone so often… it really sucks sometimes."

Fang looked at her, almost trying to figure out something.

"Light, are you…serious?"

"Fang, yeah. I'm definitely serious." Lightning pulled another smile, succeeding this time.

Fang laughed skeptically, zipping up the suitcase.

"Lightning, thank you. So much."

They left the barracks, making their way to the main gate to turn in their badges and resign.

* * *

**_Please don't be angry at me for creating new characters and adding them in, I feel all these story with the same characters get quite boring D:_**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and continue reading on!_**

**_Your reviews are GREATLY appreciated so I know if my writing is enjoyable or garbage!_**

**_:D  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

**HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU READ THE PROLOGUE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY****

Anyways, sorry this "chapter" is so short. It's really meant to just get you started off with the actual story.

It's intended to take place about 8 months after the prologue, just clarifying that (:

Hope you enjoy all lousy 600 some-odd words, and please review (:

* * *

[Fang's POV]

I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment. The bedroom light was out. It was cold, and nearing 1 AM.

"She must be sleeping." I muttered to myself. Creeping up the stairs, careful not to wake any of the neighbors, I found my way to our door and slipped in the key. Feeling it unlock, I pushed it open as quietly as I could, silently stepping inside. Putting my keys on the table and my coat on the rack, I could feel the guilt ripping my brain away.

'_Promised her I'd be home regular time tonight, again. Fourth time this week, but my boss has been demanding so much overtime, since everyone's quitting.' _

I wanted so badly to quit, but then I'd have to try and find yet _another_ job, and to be honest, I liked my job. Mixing drinks was always my specialty, and I kind of liked watching drunken people fall all over the place. My eyes pulled themselves shut, and for a few moments I stood rooted to the same spot. I couldn't bring myself to move. I couldn't get myself to step towards the bedroom, to crawl in bed and wrap my arms around her like I did every night, bringing her as close to me as possible and smelling the sweet shampoo in her hair.

I had broken the same promise yet again. I trudged into the kitchen, seating myself at the table and resting my head on it. I had convinced myself of sleeping there, but then she spoke up.

"Fang….?"

My eyes flew open quicker than a cat's reflexes.

'_Shit. I woke her up. I can't seem to do a single fucking thing right anymore.'_

I remained still, hoping she would just return to bed. I didn't want to trouble her right now. I could barely handle myself. Her voice was growing tense.

"Fang? Was that you?"

I heard her footsteps as she grew closer. Soon, she entered the kitchen, and I felt her place a warm hand on my back.

"Fang, you're home finally…."

I stood up, slowly.

"Claire, I—I'm so sorry. I promised I'd be home tonight, and fucked it up again. My boss—"

I was cut off, as she finished her previous sentence.

"Thank God, I was getting worried." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. She came closer to me, and leaned into me. Her arms wrapped around my waist. "It's okay, Fang. I was only upset about it because we haven't been able to actually spend time _together_ lately." I brought my arms around her, and finally returned her hug. "Come on, Fang. Let's just go to bed for now. We can talk more in the morning."

She pulled me along, leading us to the bedroom. I changed out of my work clothes as she climbed into bed. I followed her quickly, bringing my arms around her and pulling her as close as I could. I could smell her sweet shampoo.

"Claire...? Thank you. You make me the happiest person in the world, and you stick with me through all my bullshit. I love you."

She snuggled her head into my chest. I could feel her breathing, slow but consistent.

"Mmm, Fang. I love you too."

* * *

Honestly didn't realize how short this was, but I already had chapter 2 done when I began to actually upload this story, so I didn't want to try and extend it.

This isn't really in important chapter I guess, just to start off the story.

Anyways, Chapter 2 is longer, and I hope you like it (:

Again, please review, this is my first story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

[Lightning's POV]

When I woke, Fang was already gone. I washed the tired away with a shower, and proceeded to the kitchen for my daily coffee. A note tacked on the refrigerator caught my attention before I could finish making my coffee.

'_Claire,_

_Didn't want to wake you, you were so cute sleeping. Anyways, off at work, and I swear I'll be home tonight. We'll talk later. I love you._

_ Fang'_

A smile broke out, and I finished making my coffee. It was Saturday, which meant it was my day off. I felt the cat brush up on my leg. Lifting her up, I hugged her tightly. "I betcha you want some food, huh?" She meowed in response, almost like she actually knew what I was saying. I fed her, then retreated back to the bedroom to get ready. After all, I had promised I'd go with Serah to the church today.

* * *

I hated churches. I was never a very religious person to begin with, and those crazy people who would force their religion upon you made me like it even less.

"Okay, Father! Thank you!" I could hear Serah's squealing from inside as I stood on the top of the steps, waiting for her to come out. When she exited, we trailed down the front steps, Serah squealing the entire walk to the car.

"Oooh, only one more week left, Claire! I can't believe I'm actually getting married!" She closely resembled a child on Halloween night, the excitement practically seeping through her pores.

I still hadn't really come to terms with this yet. Serah was my delicate baby sister barely reaching five feet tall. And then Snow was this monstrous thing about six and a half feet tall. He was loud, obnoxious, arrogant and over-confident. I hated him, but there was no denying how happy he made Serah, and how happy he was with her. Though I'd never consider him a brother, if Serah was happy, then I was happy. And that was all that mattered.

I swear to God, she must have been reading my thoughts.

"Aww, Claire, you still hate him don't you?" I could feel her puppy-dog eyes boring holes into my back.

"Serah, I'm sorry. He's just….annoying. But he makes you happy, and if you're happy, then I'm happy."

She smiled broadly. "Heh, I know Claire. And I love you for being the best big sister in the world!" She quickly put herself in the passenger seat, and I copied.

"Serah, I love you too." The church began slowly fading from view through the mirror, and soon it was gone completely.

* * *

_-Serah's wedding day-_

Serah's wedding had come way too quickly. The morning of her big day, I trudged through the house feeling particularly angry. I slowly took myself to the kitchen. So much was going through my mind. '_Today's the big day; I'm practically giving Serah away to that- that giant THING.'_ I stopped for a moment. _'No, she's being taken away from me.'_ I felt the anger and hatred coming back up. It must have shown through my face, because when I entered the kitchen, the first words out of Fang's mouth weren't even 'hello', or 'good morning'.

"Claire, are you still upset because you hate him?" Her hair was already done, but she was still in a bath robe, sipping coffee delicately.

"I don't hate him—Okay, well, maybe I do. But she's happy, and I know that. And that makes me happy. But, I just can't accept that it's _him _that makes her so happy. Out of all the people in the world, _ HIM_." I began to make myself coffee to try and get all this off of my mind.

"Keep goin', sunshine. I know ya got more on your mind than that."

'_What the fuck? How does she always know? Am I the only one who can't read minds or something?'_

"I know you got more on ya mind, cause' I can read you like a book."

'_Damn, she's good.'_

"Yep, I'm good at this." She let out a soft chuckle and sipped her coffee. "Now, keep goin'."

I picked up my finished coffee and sat next to her, placing my head on her shoulder.

"Fang, I'm just…afraid."

"Of what, exactly?"

"Afraid…of losing Serah. She's my baby sister, and I feel like I'm giving her away like some doll. Worse, like she's being taken from me."

Fang placed her strong arm around me, rubbing my arm.

"Now Claire, you're never going to _lose _her, she's your sister. She's just grown up, and isn't going to need to depend on you anymore now that she's got Snow. Now come on, we gotta start getting' ready. It's almost ten o' clock."

Feeling a bit alarmed at how late I was, I rushed to get ready. Serah had asked me to come with her early to wait for all of the guests to arrive, and the church was almost a half an hour away. The wedding didn't start until 12 pm, but we had to be there by 11:30. That left me only an hour to get ready.

* * *

Taking one last look into the mirror looking for anything wrong, I turned to leave the bedroom, but Fang's silhouette startled me. She was standing in the doorway, wearing not a dress, but a loosely fitting white-collared shirt with a sleek tie, dark slacks, and nice black shoes.

"Claire, you look…fantastic."

I gave a badly hidden smile.

"So do you, Fang."

She pulled me into her and planted a strong firm kiss on my lips, and I gratefully returned it.

"Alright, Claire. We gotta head out. If I'm gonna come back for Vanille after I drop you off, we gotta leave soon." I gave her one last, tight hug.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

We pulled into the church, and already Snow was outside, being his arrogant self, talking loudly with Gadot, his best man. His flailing arms were clearly depicting some sort of 'epic battle' he had engaged in. However, he was clean-shaven. It was honestly quite impressing. His long hair was also tied back into a tight pony tail, and his raggedy black cap was missing.

Turning to Fang, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit, when you get back?"

"Sure thing, sunshine."

Stepping out of the car and proceeding up the steps, Serah came running from the church will Snow on her trail.

"Sis! You're here!" It took every bit of restraint I had to not kick him in the kneecaps. Instead, I tossed a quick, simple glance at him.

"Hmm, you clean up well." I quickly turned my attention to Serah, grasping her shoulders gently but firmly. "Serah, you know that when things down work out here—"

"Claire! Can you stop with that stuff already? Please?" The look on her face was stone, and I knew she was serious. But I couldn't help but giggle.

"Right, _if_ things don't work out here, you know you're more than welcome back to Fang and I's apartment. Got it?"

"Claire, I know. Trust me, everything will be fine. Great, actually."

She looked up with me with her crystal blue eyes that were so similar to mine, I felt like I was looking into a mirror. I could see inside of her through her eyes. They told me everything I needed to know, and at that moment it was that she knew what she was doing. She knew she wanted to be with Snow, and I was just going to have to accept that. They showed her slight annoyance as well. We'd had this conversation several times already.

"Serah, I know. But you're still my baby sister, and you always will be. It's hard, giving you away like this. You're the only family I have left and the same goes for you. I care about you Serah, more than anything. I'd tear down the sky for you if I had to." The tension eased up a bit.

"Claire, I know, and I appreciate it greatly. But you don't need to worry so much anymore, Snow will be there for me now, too. And you'll always be my big sister. I love you, Claire."

I pulled her into a tight hug. I couldn't let go, I was still afraid of losing her to Snow, even though I knew she wouldn't be gone completely. "Serah, congratulations. I really am happy for you." I lightened my grip around her and released her. "I just wish Mom and Dad could be here for it."

Serah's head dipped slightly. "Yeah, me too." After that, not a single word was spoken as well entered the church to await the rest of the guests.

* * *

I had never been through a longer day. They ceremony had ended only an hour or so ago, but it was already darkening as the sun lowered itself between the trees, turning the sky from pure blue to a deep orange, with hints of pink and purple. The view from the balcony was soothing, and I found myself dozing off a couple of times as my head rested in my hands, perched up by my arms resting on the railing. Before I became too tired to resist the sleep, I felt her longs arms as they made their way around my stomach.

"Ahh, here ya are. I've been lookin' for ya for most of the day, Claire." Fang's voice was suave, and it danced into my ears in sync with the birds' chirps. I leaned back into her, feeling her rock hard, toned body.

"Sorry, I've been out here all day. Just really tired." A relieved sigh found its way out, and I was hoping the wedding would soon end. All I could think about was my nice, comfortable bed back at home.

"Well, there something I really want to as ya'. It's kinda important. Well, really important, actually, I think." Her hands left me and I heard them as they rummaged through her pockets, ruffling her clothes. Her voice sounded nervous, and anxious. I began to think. '_What was there that was so important that she needed to ask me at Serah's wedding?' _I suddenly remembered where I was and fell back to reality. _'Oh, please. Don't let it be that. Just not today—' _My thoughts were disrupted when she spoke up once more.

"Claire.." Her voice was serious, her usual informal and joking self was gone. It was firm and tense, yet still gentle. She tugged me to the side, away from the balcony's door. I gulped heavily, hoping she hadn't heard it. Slowly, I finally turned to face her.

"Yes, Fang?"

My jaw collapsed. I was dreading this moment, but also couldn't believe it was finally happening. I wanted it, just not now. Just as I had expected, she had gone down on a single knee with a small black box in her hand. She was scared, I could see it. But of what, I didn't know.

"Marry me, Claire?"

* * *

**I couldn't help it (:**

**I haven't gotten Chapter 4 typed yet, but as soon as I do I'll upload it.**

**Again, like every other time, I ask you to leave reviews, and be honest!**

**Hope you enjoyed (:**

**And sorry the cat remained nameless, I couldn't think of a name, but I felt they needed a pet.  
**


End file.
